When a user does not answer a phone call, the caller is often able to leave a voicemail message. When a user has the opportunity, the user can check his/her voicemail messages by connecting with a phone system. The phone system allows the user to listen to stored voicemail messages, delete voicemail messages, and forward voicemail to another user. Navigation of the voicemail system of the phone system typically uses either directed keypad entries or voice commands through an interactive voice response (IVR) system. However, the time to navigate and/or access the voicemail system and messages in the system becomes longer as the number of messages increases (e.g., all messages must be listened to in sequence) and/or as the lengths of the messages increase. Limiting the number of voicemail messages or requiring the user to frequently clear out voicemails are solutions which move away from a usage of the voicemail system in the ways that email has evolved. While personal computers have high speed data links in which to review voicemails lists and download or stream content, cellular phone systems and wireless data networks typically have slow data links making it impractical to access entire voicemail messages due to lengthy download times. It would be useful to be able to navigate and/or manage access to voicemails remotely, as emails are now managed, without requiring a lot of time waiting for responses due to slow connection speeds.